Working On It
by Kaida Salene
Summary: Maura always knew she was adopted but she never expected this! Shes really a Malfoy and being a Gryffindor how will her family take that? How will her friends take her being a Malfoy? guess she's still Working On It
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...If I did then the stories I write would be in the book

Chapter 1:

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always known I was adopted but I never imagined this. I am a Malfoy. I am related to the worst pureblood family of them all. How on earth did this happen! I'm Draco Malfoy's Sister! I'm not supposed to be a Malfoy! I'm just supposed to be a lonely girl that is not noticed as you walk by them. But no. I'm a Malfoy! I was supposed to be just a friend of Ginny Weasley and in GRYFFINDOR! How will the Malfoys react if they find out I'm in Gryffindor! I have to meet them today and then decide on a day that I will move out according to my 'parents.' And my adoptive parents agreed! They told me that it should be soon so I get to know them before school! They actually said that! All that sounds to me is really 'Hey get out soon, like tomorrow, so we don't have to live with you the rest of the summer.' They really want to spend time with me before I go. Oh my god I just thought of something! What will Ginny think now that I'm a Malfoy! O what about my other friends like Hermione and Dreea! This has got to be the worst thing that has ever happened to me! I mean is there really anything good coming out of this! Oh sure I'm now officially a pureblood and no one can call me mudblood but I never really cared about that before. And sure being a Malfoy makes me rich but that's something I couldn't care less about. I better hurry up and get ready to go meet them at some restaurant that my parents are dropping me off at in Diagon Ally. _Oh joy!

_Maura_

Maura Fausta or now it would be Maura Malfoy sighed as she closed her diary. She then placed it on her night stand and walked over to her dresser and picked out a cute tee-shirt and jeans. Just because they were her family didn't mean she had to get all dressed up for them. Who cares if they are Malfoys and rich, it did make her want to get all dressed up in makeup and ware a fancy dress. She then pulled her shoulder length brown hair into a small pony tail. She than looked into her mirror and her brown eyes examined herself. She looked nothing like a Malfoy. She didn't have their blond hair or grey or blue eyes. Were they sure they had the right girl?

Maura then walked into the Living room where she kept her shoes. She slipped on some flip flops and waited for her adoptive parents so she could leave. Not that she really wanted to leave any time soon. Within minutes to her displeasure they came into the room to leave. Maura didn't say a word to them as they asked her if she was ready to go. She only nodded her head and got up to follow them to the fireplace. First her 'Mother' went in and shouted "Diagon Ally!" followed closely by her 'Father' and then of course her who both did the same as her 'Mother.'

'This is going to be _tons _of fun,' Maura thought as they arrived at the restaurant. She didn't even care what the restaurant was called or that it looked like one of those places that you could save your money for a year and still not have enough to buy a meal. All she wanted was to go back to her room write a letter to her best friend Ginny Weasley and stay there for the rest of the summer. But of course like always she wouldn't get her way.

Before she knew it she was stopped behind her adoptive parents and only able to guess that she was at the Malfoys table due to the fact that her adoptive parents were in front of her. She leaned a little to the side and then she could see them through her adoptive parents. Her 'real' father Looked well, like he always did. Powerful and rich. Her 'real' mother sat with elegance and poise. She was a really beautiful women with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. And then there was Draco. He seemed a little different than he does when he is in school. He actually looked like, like he wanted to meet her. Maura couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy actually looked like he was sort of anxious. But of course no one else would have guessed that because Maura was just one of those people who can read your expressions and feelings and it just annoyed the heck out of you. Maura couldn't help but feel a little bad that they were all dressed up in very nice dress robes and she was there in muggle clothes. But only a little. Make that very, very little. She didn't really like them after all.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! It is such a pleasure to meet you!" Maura's 'Mother' exclaimed. Maura only rolled her eyes when she heard her. She sounded so fake! Couldn't they tell! Honestly.

"Hello Mrs. Fausta, Mr. Fausta." Her 'father' replied. Maura just wanted to run out before anyone noticed now. Her feet however, had appeared to have a mind of their own when they wouldn't move. "I assure you it is a pleasure for me as well. I assume you have brought our daughter with you, am I right?"

"Why yes! Of course!" Maura's adoptive mother turned around and pushed her in front of her. All Maura could think now was that she can't run away before being noticed. "This is Mau-"

"YOU!" Draco stood up abruptly and cut Mrs. Fausta off. Now she defiantly wished she left before she was noticed. Draco recognized her and now she wouldn't have to tell them about being a Gryffindor. Maura brought her arms up and crossed them over her chest waiting for him to continue with a bored expression on her face.

"Well I guess we'll be going since you already know each other I'm guessing. Bye now!" and with that they quickly slipped out of the restaurant. _At least _their _finally gone_. Maura thought.

"Draco! How dare you act so rudely! And to your sister! Sit down and explain yourself right now." Her 'mother' told Draco. They actually thought that she was their daughter! How could they! Could they not see how different she looked from them!

"Mother! She can't be my sister!" Draco just couldn't believe that _she_ was his sister. He remembered her from when he went over to annoy Harry Potter. She was always quite and stayed around the youngest Weasley, Ginny, or the female third of the 'golden' trio, Hermione Granger. But that wasn't the worst of it! She was in Griffendor. The only house that he just couldn't stand. They were always prancing around like they were the best and he just couldn't stand it.

"Now why in Merlin's name can't she, Draco?" Her 'mother,' for she still wasn't convinced, asked her son. She had a very confused look in her eyes.

"Because she's in Gryffindor! And she is friends with the female Weasley!" However after he said this his parents didn't look the least bit shocked. In fact Maura, who could always read people, didn't see shock._ They already KNEW! And they still think that I'm _their_ daughter! _Maura thought. She had every right to be mad to. These people must have been out their minds to still think that she, Maura Fausta, was actually Maura Malfoy.

"YOU KNEW!" Both Maura and Draco yelled at the same time. It was the fist time that Maura had spoken in a couple of days, due to not talking to he foster parents, so her voice sounded a little squeaky. However, it could have just been because she was really mad. After they both said it though they quickly stared at the other.

"Why of course we knew that she was in Gryffindor, Draco! It all had to due with how she had a muggle name and how differently she was brought up due to being in the muggle world. You couldn't have possibly thought that she was going to be in Slytherin did you?" Draco shook his head. "We also knew she wouldn't be in Slytherin and we were hoping a house like Ravenclaw but she wasn't so we just have to live with her being in Gryffindor." Her 'mother' sounded very calm and like she didn't care what house she was in. But her 'father' on the other hand, looked really angry. Well it wasn't her fault!

"Can't she be resorted?" Draco's question was reasonable. If she was resorted then she might be in Slytherin and be more like a Malfoy. But the only problem Maura had with that was the being a Slytherin part. It would mean she wouldn't be anywhere near her friends that were in Gryffindor anymore. It would also mean that she would officially be, without any doubt, a real Malfoy. If she was defiantly a Malfoy and in Slytherin then her friends would never talk to her. Being a Malfoy and Slytherin would ruin her life. And she knew it.

"She could," Draco sighed when he heard this but then his mother continued. "But the hat would send her right back to Gryffindor." The thing that his mother knew was that no matter what they told her or how they changed how she thought of her blood, she was still her. Nothing could change how Maura was.

"What?" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. And neither could Maura for that matter. If she was resorted she would still be in Gryffindor. That was when it hit her. Maura realized that it was just like the her friend Dreea and her brother Alex. Dreea's whole family including her brother were always in Ravenclaw but Dreea was placed in Gryffindor. Dreea had told her one time that it was because she was different from the rest of her family. Maura figured that the same must apply to her as well.

"Even if she was resorted she would be in Gryffindor. My friend went in for resorting once and came out in the same house. She told me that it was because she was still herself. It was a shame too because she would have made a great Slytherin. Anyway, Maura, please take a seat so everyone stops staring." They hadn't noticed in the middle of their shouting that people had started to stare at them. Maura sighed and sat down in the empty seat across from her Mother. After she sat everyone seemed to stop staring.

"Why do you think that I'm related to you? I look nothing like you." Maura was able to ask calmly. She pulled back some of her loose brown hair that fell in her face.

"But you do look like us dear. Your just under a small spell that was placed on you before the wizarding adoption agency gave you away." When her 'mother' said that and saw she still looked confused she continued. "Wizard adoption agencies place spells on wizards who are adopted, which aren't many, have spells placed on them to change their appearance. To protect them when they come into the wizarding world. It is easy to spot a pureblood with a muggle name and that would disgrace to them and that family. Or in other words highly frowned upon in the wizarding world. That's why the agencies first put a spell to disguise their pureblood features and live their life more peaceful if the family really didn't want them." Draco and Maura looked shocked. Wizards did that? Maura was able to understand some of it. She understood that it would be better to live in disguise. Which is what she wanted to do. Right?

"Why did you put me up for adoption then?" Maura asked her Mother looking now at her plate. Her question was interrupted how ever when the waiter showed up.

"My I get your orders?" He asked them.

"The usual. And two the same for the girl as my wife." Maura's Father ordered for them and with that the waiter left. "We didn't want to put you up for adoption but we had to."

"You had to?" Maura was now very confused with the whole situation. She couldn't think of a reason that anyone like them to give up a child. They had, and still have, everything.

"You were born with a wizarding disease that at the time didn't have a cure but now it does. When you-know-who found out that you had it he ordered you to be killed. But we begged to instead put you up for adoption until a cure was found." Her Mother at some point gained tears in her eyes and was now wiping her eyes. "It's just so good to have you back." Maura had no idea what to say. Her Mother looked so happy to have her there so she decided one thing. She would give being a Malfoy a chance.

"I really don't know what to say." Maura was still looking at her plate when the waiter brought everything they ordered, or well her Father ordered anyway. Her Father placed a vile in front of her before she was able to eat anything.

"Take this with your water every day for a week and you will be cured. The disease, I believe we didn't tell you, was in your body holding half of your energy and living off it. This potion will release all it took and you will be cured. Otherwise you would have only lived half the life you would have without the disease." Maura nodded and mixed the potion with her water.

Through out the rest of the dinner Maura told them about herself and how she was. It was then after they were done eating did they ask her something she wasn't sure of. "Do you want us to take the spell off you now?" She wasn't sure. Should she? She knew it was going to happen at some point, but now?

"If your unsure we can when you come to live with us." Her Mother told her. But this only arose something else she was unsure of. When would she go live with them? "Ah, I guess that your foster parents didn't tell you. Your moving in with us next week before they go on vacation in America." Maura's eyes widened. No wonder they had told her to chose a time soon. _How could they do this to me. _Was all she could think about the situation.

Well tell me how the first Chapter of Working On It was! The more you review the more I write! I promise! No really I do! Don't look at me like that Rosa! Or You viewers! Lol! Till next time! Oh and be truthful in your reveiws!

Maura © Kaida Salene(me)

Yours Truly Kaida Salene


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter . . . If I did then the stories I write would be in the book

Chapter 2:

_Dear Diary,_

_Well Dinner was quite interesting last night. Sorry I didn't right this after dinner but I was really tired. But I have come to this conclusion: I really am a Malfoy. I'm not entirely sure I like it though. My Mother is actually a lot nicer then I would have imagined. I also believe that it will take awhile for me and Draco to be more . . . open with each other. My Father however . . . I'm not sure anymore. I've been told he is very heartless and cruel but if that's the case then why would he give me the cure for my disease? Or try to save me when I was a baby? So I'm not really sure anymore. We did decide though that I had to decide what day I come over next week and when I change my appearance. And that I have decided earlier when I woke up. I'm going to go tomorrow. I know it's soon but I don't think I'm really going to be able to put up with my foster parents anymore. So I'm going to tap into my Gryffindor bravery and go tomorrow. I'm going over to Ginny's today. Today's the day that me, her, and Dreea decided two weeks ago to get together. We decided today because Dreea got back from Italy two days ago visiting her aunt and she unpacked yesterday. I just hope that they understand. Well I know Dreea will because she has no history with the Malfoys but Ginny . . . She told me a little about something that happened to her in her first year a while ago. Something about my dad putting a journal that mad her do weird things in her stuff. I don't really see Hermione over the summer so I'm going to tell her when we get back. I hope that she too doesn't hate me. Those three are really my best friends, I don't know what I'll do if they end up hating me. Well anyway I've got to go meet them in Diagon Ally._

_Maura_

Maura sighed as she closed the book. She really ought to stop writing things then sighing. Anyway she then got up and went to her dresser. She still had an hour till she had to leave and she was already ready to leave. Instead of leaving and sitting at the Three Broomsticks for an hour she decided to start packing for tomorrow. She had already owled her parents and told them she was coming tomorrow but they didn't receive a reply yet.On her dresser she placed her Dairy and then moved her trunk from against the wall in the corner of her room toward her dresser.She was able to pack all of her clothes before an owl came flying through her window. The owl gave her and envelope with _Maura_ on the front of it. She noticed that there was the Malfoy seal so she figured it was the response of coming tomorrow. So she then opened it.

_Maura_

_We are all very glad that you have decided to come to the manor tomorrow. We have not yet finished your room yet but we do have a solution. You will stay in the guest quarters your first night and then we can finish your room together the next day. It will be lots of fun my dear. Unfortunately we will have to do it after your first night because your father has some very important meetings tomorrow and I have to go visit my cousin for some family matters around noon so I will be there for an hour after you arrive. But don't worry dear you and Draco will be alright alone with the house elves. I have already informed him that you two will be alone so you may if you wish invite a friend over. I can't wait for you to come to the manor._

_With Love, Your Mother_

_Alone with Draco!_ Maura did not take the news very well_. Why on Earth did I pick tomorrow! I always chose the wrong thing in school and home. Well at least I can invite someone over. Maybe if Ginny's still my friend after I tell her she'll come. Wait a minute. _Maura glanced at the clock. It was 12:05. _GREAT! Just great! I'm late!_

Maura quickly got up and grabbed her bag with her galleons and ran downstairs. She then ran into the fireplace when she realized. She forgot to grab the floo powder._ Great. _Got out of the fireplace and went to the other side of the room on an end table to get it. Once she was in the fireplace again with her handful of powder she threw it down and yelled "Diagon Ally!"

Once Maura was at Diagon Ally went through the crowds of people toward the Three Broomsticks. By the time she got there it was 12:15. She went inside and looked around for her friends. They just had to pick the back of the room. She then started to notice a group of people that they were looking toward and talking about most likely. When she looked to see who they were looking at she couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy, her brother and some of his Slytherin friends were three tables away from where they were sitting. _Great. Just another great for my great day. Why did he have to come today!_

He however hadn't yet noticed her. So maybe she was more luck then she thought. She then sat down in an empty seat next to Ginny. "So nobody's going to say hello to me?" Maura said after they hadn't said anything to her for a couple minutes. They were still looking toward her brother and whispering something.

"Hey Maura! Thought you weren't going to show for a while." Dreea for the first nine years of her life was in America and she still had a very strong American accent, she just never got into the English accent that much, unlike her brother Alex.

"Hello Maura. Have you heard anything like a rumor about the Malfoys?" Ok maybe she didn't have more luck then sh thought.

"No why?" Did they hear a rumor about her being a Malfoy? Or the people staring at them at the restaurant spreading rumors about last night?

"Nothing really it's just that Malfoy was acting really strange. I mean, he looked at us and didn't even bother coming over and annoying us like he always does in school or that time we meet here last year." So that's what it was. It had nothing to do with her.

"So how are your summers so far?" She decided to try to change the subject to something other than her brother. Hopefully they wouldn't notice like her brother didn't notice when she came in.

"Fine. The Burrow is as crazy as ever but other than that nothings really happened. Dreea how was Italy?" Maura remembered how crazy the Burrow was last summer when she ad Dreea stayed over for a couple days before their fifth year. She had no clue how Ginny isn't crazy or the rest of the Weasley family for that matter. Maura knew she would go insane way before now.

"Italy was awesome." Over the years that they knew Dreea they were finally able to translate almost all of her American slang. They also sometimes used it themselves but not very often. Dreea the went on telling them about how she went to both muggle and wizarding Rome.

"Maura how is your summer." Now this she didn't think of when she changed the subject to summers. This was just another great to add to her great day.

"Well I've been meaning to tell you a couple of things that happened to me so far this summer. Well first off remember when I told you I was adopted?" When they both nodded looking confused she continued. "I found out who my real parents are."

"Are they wizards? Do you have siblings?" Ginny asked her. The second question she really didn't want to answer truthfully.

"Well yes they are. I was forced to go eat dinner with them last night even though I didn't really want to but it turned out ok. Hey do you guys want to go shopping now?" She said as she was trying to change the subject again and get up. Where did that Gryffindor bravery go when she needed it?

"No." Ginny pulled Maura back down into her seat. "Now answer my other question because it sounds to me like your avoiding it." Why was Ginny always right on target?

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Dreea just sat on the other side of Ginny watching the two. Even though she wanted to know as well she still found it quite amusing to watch.

"Yes. I have an older brother."

"How much older is he? Does he or did he go to Hogwarts? Wait. I just thought of something. What's your name now?" And there it was. The one question she did not want to answer.

"Well, he is one year older than me and going to Hogwarts." Hopefully they would forget about the other question.

"What about your name?" Great. Just another great.

"Maura." There. She didn't lie to them. They never asked for her last name.

"Maura stop fooling around and tell us already." Ginny was getting impatient. Now she had to tell them. _Here it goes._

"Maura mmlmmefermsmsoy" Or not.

"What?" Dreea was getting impatient as well and that's not a good sign at all because she will get you to say anything when she is impatient.

"Maura Malfoy." Maura said it so that they could barely hear it and so that anyone around couldn't hear. Not that that was really a problem because the only other people in the place were three tables away.

"What? Are you sure?" Ginny said just as quietly. She couldn't believe it. Who could believe that one of their best friends was all of a sudden the sister of her 'enemy?'

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either when I first found out. And then right after that my foster parents told me that I had to go eat dinner at some restaurant with them the next day. They are also going to America so I have to go live with the Malfoys the rest of the summer. Since its already August 7 its not much more but I still have to go. And that's not the last of it my appearance is going to change too! They told me that there is some spell on me to hide who I really am. The only good thing about being a Malfoy is that I get to stay in Gryffindor."Maura didn't realize that she had said all that until after she said it. Luckily she didn't say it loud enough for people at the table three tables down from them to hear.

"Maura, your telling me you're a Malfoy and in Gryffindor? They're not making you get resorted?" _Didn't I just say that?_

"Yeah. My Mother told me that its like- well how you and Alex are." Maura friend to explain it to them. "You know how like your whole family is in Ravenclaw but you are different because that's the way you are."

"Ohhhhhh I get it." Dreea was just one of those people who are just dense sometimes.

"You guys are still my friends even though I'm a Malfoy right?" She was pretty sure Dreea was still her friend but Ginny hadn't really said anything since she told both of them that she was a Malfoy.

"Well of course we are right Ginny?"

"Well..." WELL! Well what? When Ginny saw the look on Maura's face she laughed. "Of course I am! It's like you said. Your still you no matter what your last name is or you meant something like that when you were talking about Dreea and Alex. I just hope that you can promise me two things."

"What?" Maura and Dreea asked at the same time.

"First that you'll let me still not like your family. And second that you promise that you won't turn into one of them." After Ginny finished she and Dreea laughed.

"Deal." Maura said and held out her hand which Ginny shook.

"Well that explains it." Dreea all of a sudden said.

"Explains what?" Maura asked her. What on Earth could she be talking about?

"Why Malfoy didn't annoy us today."

"Why?" Maura and Ginny were still confused. Why wouldn't her annoy them now?

"Because we're your friends. He must be trying to get on your good side for something." That was when she remembered that tomorrow she would be alone with Draco. Maura groaned and looked down onto the table.

"What is it?" Ginny asked. She had no clue why her friend was all of a sudden acting like that.

"I just remembered when I move to the manor tomorrow my mother won't be there long because she has to leave to visit her cousin and my Father has to go to meetings all day. That leaves me and Draco there alone." Maura then looked up. "Wait she said I could invite someone to sleep over." Maura then looked at the two hopeful.

"Sorry Maura, I have to go to my cousins tomorrow for his birthday party." Dreea almost always had something going on. First Italy now a party in less then a week apart. Maura nodded then looked to Ginny who sighed.

"I'll ask my Mom. Plus if I come I'll get away from the madness of the burrow. But I'm telling you now that we're not at school so if Malfoy bothers me I will not hesitate to kick him." Good old Ginny. A smile lit up on Maura's face.

"Great! Now that all of that is settled let's go shopping!" Maura said excitedly. She had no clue why she was worried they wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. The three of them then got up and left the Three Broomsticks for the many stores of Diagon Ally. She just now hoped that everything would be ok tomorrow at the manor. But at the moment she was going to forget everything about being a Malfoy and take a what she thought was a well deserved break with her best friends.

!(my bar line doesn't show up on the net)

Well tell me how the 2nd Chapter of Working On It was! The more you review the more I write! I promise! No really I do! Don't look at me like that Rosa! Or You Readers! Lol! Till next time! Oh and be truthful in your reviews!

I would like to thank my reviewers

**Rosa**- yeah can't believe it either! So Glad that you like it. You need to post the Crazy insane one shots up soon!

**x hipster x**- Thank you for the review! I'm not a very good speller so thank you for pointing out some of my mistakes. I agree with you that reviews should be more then I like your story continue but sometimes that's all I need for me to be motivated to write more. I am so glad you like the story. It might have been hard to follow because that's kind of how I am personality wise! Lol. Actually I don't really know exactly where you meant but I'll re read it and maybe revise some of it. Thanks still the same!

**HotDarkPrincess**- first off I like your name! Lol! That was Really random but ah well! Thanks for favoriteing it! I was looking at my stats and I went AH! Someone favorited on of MY stories! Thanks so much! I'll try to post the third chapter as soon as you can!

**XdragonsX-** that is so cool that that is your name! I found it on and thought that it was an name that would work for my character. I'm glad that you liked it so far!

Maura © Kaida Salene (me)

Dreea (Andreea) © Kaida Salene (me)

Yours Truly Kaida Salene owns the plot


End file.
